Anything But Ordinary
by xLaura99x
Summary: Full Preview inside, hope you enjoy. Includes all characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is almost like a collection of Casualty episodes, as I will be including all characters from the series. However, it will be mainly focussed on a new doctor called Saffy Moore. Also a lot of the storylines are based on the rumours and first two episodes of series 25.

The character has been building in my head for a while, so if she isn't very realistic, or you just don't think she fits in please let me know, as I never know whether characters I make up are quite right for the fiction.

Most storylines are based on rumours or the first episodes of series 25, though not all.

I also am very grateful for constructive criticism, but please just say _why, _not just that you don't like it. I apologise for the odd spelling or grammar error as well, those are purely accidental.

Finally, if you think the rating is too low or too high please let me know quickly so I can change it.

Anyway, I'll stop going on about things like that now, and give you a quick preview of the coming chapters!

Enjoy, and thanks for reading

Saffy Moore joins the ED as a young new doctor, and although she's perceived to have a shy personality similar to Yuki's, she becomes close to Lenny and that all changes! But will he uncover a secret as well?

Ruth's jealousy grows as word spreads of Jay and Polly and causes chaos in the department with her revenge tactics.

Yuki becomes a more confident and better doctor, much to Zoe's delight.

Kirsty has some personal problems which she won't tell anyone about, though keeping them to herself makes her feel worse.

Adam delves into his work to 'take his mind off things' after a mysterious phone call.

Dixie is distraught when Jeff hints thathe might leave Holby.

Nick and Zoe drift apart.

Tess loses her temper when an ungrateful patient insults Charlie and he is left thinking about his retirement.

And finally, the 'mystery guest' for you! A patient is a blast from the past for all the staff, but even more of a shock for Yuki.

First chapter up soon.


	2. Newcomer

Chapter One: Newcomer

Jay walked through the hospital car park, a big smile on his face and headphones blaring. In his own world, he barely noticed the car that swerved to miss him, or the driver's angry insults. His only thoughts were only on Polly, and how he was completely happy for the first time in months.

He pulled his headphones out as he reached the entrance and tapped a slightly nervous looking young woman on the shoulder.  
"Hey, you alright?" he asked, giving her a reassuring smile.  
"Oh... Hi, um fine, yeah." Her pale skin flushed red. "I'm Saffy, the new doctor here? And I've just made an idiot of myself- standing here staring at the door like a rabbit caught in headlights." She said ruefully, and brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes.  
"No, you haven't." Jay grinned. "I'm Jay."  
"Saffy. But, I just told you that so you knew that." Saffy winced. This was not going well. Why was she such a wreck at the moment?  
"Nice to meet you, Saffy. Come on in and we'll get you sorted out." Jay said kindly, warming to the new nurse.

"Guys, this is Saffy, she's new here." Jay introduced her as they walked into the department. Everyone was almost grouped together by the reception. "Don't even think about it." He raised his eyebrows at Noel and Big Mac who opened their mouths to protest. Jay wasn't stupid- Noel and Big Mac weren't exactly subtle around good-looking girls!

"I'm Lenny!" Lenny bounded forward to shake Saffy's hand.  
"Or you!" Jay said firmly to Lenny.  
"Hey, I'm just being friendly!"  
"Of _course _you were." Jay rolled his eyes. "Good luck, Saffy."  
"Thanks." Saffy smiled. Everyone seemed nice- maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought, providing no-one found out about her past of course.

Jay, meanwhile, waited until he was out of sight to avoid looking rude before sprinting to find Polly. He'd just spotted her when Jeff stepped into his path.

"I'd like a word please, Jay." Jeff said firmly.  
"Can't it wait?" Jay said impatiently, tearing his eyes away from Polly.  
"No. It can't." Jeff didn't crack a smile or hint that any of this was a joke as he grabbed Jay by the arm and pulled him away from Polly and Dixie.  
"Now, I've already said this to Dix and now I want you to know-"  
"Jeff, what are you looking so serious about? I haven't done anything!" Jay thought hard about what could have made him like this.  
"Polly! I want to talk to you about Polly. Break her heart, I break your neck, got it?" Jeff gestured with his hands.  
"Oh!" Jay relaxed. "Jeff, listen. I like Polly, she's a great girl, I promise I won't hurt her, okay?"  
"Then get in there!" Jeff grinned and ruffled Jay's hair.

Jay burst out laughing.

"This is a serious matter, let's not forget." Jeff frowned.

"Er... Right."  
"Gotcha! Now go talk to her!" Jeff shoved Jay towards Polly with a big grin back on his face.

Ruth walked into the ED in a bad mood. She deserved that surgical position, and Edward hadn't even agreed with her! All he kept saying was 'the best candidate won'. He should be supportive, not just tell her she wasn't good enough! She needed someone to take her anger out on and good luck to the poor person who suffered.

She strode into the ED, wondering why a couple of people gave her sympathetic glances.  
"Ruth, how are you?" Zoe asked.  
"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ruth said shortly.  
"Well I-" Zoe stopped talking as the doors opened again and Polly and Jay came through, hand in hand, laughing and having an enthusiastic discussion.

Ruth turned around and met Jay's eyes briefly, then turned on her heel and walked away.

Polly looked at Jay and nibbled her lip nervously.

"Looks like trouble in paradise!" Lenny sang, earning a look of disdain from Zoe.

"You can go after her if you want." Polly said sincerely.  
"No, it's fine." Jay replied. "She's married now, it's none of her business."

Saffy had overheard everything and put two and two together. She'd seen the angst in Ruth's eyes and knew it all too well, so followed her down the corridor.

"Are you okay?" she asked uncertainly.  
"Do I look it?" Ruth snapped.  
"Er, no, but I just heard-"  
"Heard what exactly? You've barely been here an hour and you think you know my life story and how to help me? It's none of your business. If you'd bothered even attempting to listen to the rest you would've heard Nurse Faldren saying I was married. So don't go sticking your nose in when you know nothing. Nothing! Do you hear me?"

Once Saffy had got over the initial shock of being shouted at on her first day, she realised Ruth was right.  
"You've got a point there." Saffy admitted. "I'm sorry." She gave Ruth a quick smile then walked out.

"Dr Winters giving you a hard time? Don't worry, she's rude to everyone." Lenny said cheerfully.  
"Nah, she was right, really." Saffy grinned. "Hang on..." she gave a coy smile. "Are you following me?"  
"No, of course not!" Lenny said innocently. "Just... Making sure you know where you're going and stuff."  
"Right." Saffy smirked. "Thanks." She said the word sarcastically, but with a cheeky smile on her face.  
"Anytime."

"Doctor Moore cubicle three please, Doctor Lyons, with me." Mr Jordan called.  
"See you!" Lenny followed Mr Jordan, turning back to smile at Saffy.

"Steer clear of Lenny, he doesn't know when to shut up!" Zoe warned Saffy, only half-joking.  
"He's really that bad?" Saffy raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh yes."


End file.
